We Are Warriors: Akali
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A want for freedom and vengeance brought our world and theirs together. The world is still unbalanced, it seems like the perfect job for the Fist of Shadow. Character belongs to my good friend 30CaliberDonut.
1. Chapter 1

**I admit, I enjoyed this one. Mainly because of one scene in here. My friend and I were talking about Akela meeting some other people and we got to the subject of her meeting Vivian...who was at a martial arts studio and...ah I'm just going to let you read...**

Chapter 1

The snow whirled around the streets in gentle eddies. Akela took a deep breath as she felt the soft flakes land on her cheeks and eyelashes. She turned her gaze down from the sky and looked at the scene before her, frowning. Another scene caused by Zayne's gang, though Akela was fairly certain that this bloody mess wasn't done by Zayne himself. It lacked a certain flair she knew that the boss had.

"Your face will freeze like that if you keep that expression," a male voice chuckled.

Akela turned around to face the hidden gaze of her superior, Shane Korrigan. She'd been on his task force for three years, but she never regretted a single moment of it. She gave a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee before pulling down his slate blue scarf and giving a smile back.

She could feel his odd gaze on her, that two-person, one-body look that both piqued her interest and set her on edge. Shane took a sip of his own cup and sighed as he looked at the body lying crumpled in the snow.

"Not his work?" Akela asked.

"Nope," Shane started, taking another sip, "Probably one of our resident Vigilantes. Zayne's a bit more subtle than this. He likes to do things…in the Shadows,"

He gave a grim smile, trying to hide a chuckle before looking up to face someone. Akela turned around at the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow, watching as Peter Sheehan came up to them both. Peter Sheehan, a veteran detective with 20 years on the force, had come to embody everything that Akela wanted to be as a police officer: he was competent, reliable, and universally admired.

And for someone with Akela's background…that respect was _everything_.

Shane knew very little about her past. She tended to be quiet about it…seeing as how it was not the best of situations.

Akela had been adopted by an immigrant couple living in the U.S., after having moved there from Laos. She was picked up from an orphanage at age 10; she appealed to the couple because she was quiet and cute, if slightly detached. They had no idea until years later that she was in the orphanage after having escaped from a child soldier regiment, operating under a large, powerful group of Burmese opium merchants. Four years as an opium field soldier in the mountains between Myanmar and Laos. The young girl had no memory of her real name; as such, the Hisau family saw fit to grace her with a new one. Based on her mannerisms and attitude, they saw fit to give her the name 'Akela'.

She'd been in Juvenile Hall once for stabbing a bully seven times with a sharpened pencil, and that was when it struck her that it wasn't weakness that those children had exhibited, it was civilization. She had been brought (whether by the saviors that were her adopted parents, or by the hand of God) to a land where such violence was no longer a necessary way of life. Where some could live their entire lives free of the fear of gunfire in the night, or the perpetual stench of blood. It was a slow realization, one that came to her over the time of her sentence, as she spent time around those that had wronged others. Where even the worst of them hadn't even come close to seeing the brutality that the world truly had to offer.

Shane did not know about this. Akela had no plans to tell him…at least, not yet. She wanted to see how far their relationship, no matter how quiet they had to keep it, would go.

"Earth to Akela…" came Shane's voice as he waved a hand in her face.

It was all Akela could do not to grab said hand and throw Shane to the ground. The female officer looked at her superior.

"I asked if you had any input on this…seeing as how you're the one who's dealt with our Vigilantes before," he repeated.

"No…but I can find out easily," Akela stated.

* * *

Akela stormed into the martial arts center, someplace she'd only been a few times in the past year. She had her suspicions, but nothing confirmed yet, that the owner of the center was at least teaching one of the Vigilantes if not both. Most of the incidents had happened within a few blocks of the place after all.

She walked up to a rather tall, African American man with a shaved head and cleared her throat. The man turned around to face Akela.

"Oh, hey there," he smiled, "What can I help you with, Officer?"

Akela crossed her arms.

"You know why I'm here, Mr. Denike," Akela deadpanned, "It happened again,"

"Oh, your ghost eh?" Mr. Denike chuckled, "C'mon, you know that there's been a bunch of gang activity lately around here. Coulda been one of them,"

"Officer Korrigan says otherwise…and I believe him over you,"

"Doesn't surprise me…'specially since you two are probably..."

The dead glare Akela gave him made him break off into a chuckle. He's opened his mouth when he heard a yell and saw someone rolling to a stop just a bit beyond him. Akela looked up and saw a middle-aged woman with red hair and vibrant green eyes facing off against what looked to be most of the class. The kicker was that the woman was an amputee. She had no legs from the calf down, just metal prosthetics.

"And who's that?" Akela asked, watching as the woman beat the _tar_ out of her assailants.

"Oh, her?" Mr. Denike grinned savagely, watching in amusement as the woman swept someone off his feet, "Motivation,"

"Motivation…?" Akela blinked.

"Must you all be so…I can't even find the right word to describe how bad," the woman huffed, standing upright in a proud, straight position, "You're getting beaten by a woman with no legs!"

Mr. Denike roared with laughter before yelling onto the floor.

"Y'ALL ARE BLACKBELTS! PLEASE BEAT THE GREEN BELT!" he called, getting a wry grin from the woman.

He turned to Akela.

"Never mind the fact she's former Delta Force," he chuckled, "But, they don't need to know that,"

"And she's been doing this _how_ long?" Akela asked.

"Eh, 'bout a year," he shrugged, "She's a hard worker, best student I have. If only the rest of them were like that…if they were, we'd have no problem winning competitions,"

 _"A year…right around the same time these Vigilante runs started…"_ Akela started, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her head.

The first time she'd run into the Vigilantes, she'd tased the bigger male…only to get blindsided by the female and knocked out. She lost track of them after that save for the few times she had seen the results of their 'Crusades'.

"I told ya last time, Officer," Mr. Denike shrugged, "I dunno what's goin' on. I just teach people how to protect themselves. Self-defense isn't a crime, right?"

"No," Akela said, "But vigilantism is. Mr. Denike, if you see anything, or anyone suspicious,"

"The only thing _remotely_ suspicious is how Viv continues to beat the tar out of these black belts," Mr. Denike grinned, "But again, she's Army…'least, she was until she stepped on a mine and blew her legs off. Now, unless y've got a warrant or somethin' like that…there's nothin' I can do. There's nothin' here. Sorry,"

Akela gave a dead smile and nodded.

"Of course, thank you for your time,"

* * *

Later that evening, Akela was on her way home when she heard voices in an alleyway. She stopped and listened for a moment, hearing traditional drug dealing talk. Akela drew her weapon and slowly made her way into the alley. Crime never sleeps as the saying often goes.

 _"Officer Korrigan? Yeah, I've got stuff on him as well…"_ came a familiar voice.

Akela's blood ran cold as she came into view of the dealers and their buyer. The buyer looked up…just to reveal Officer Sheehan.

 _"No…"_ she thought.

"Officer Hisau…" he started, "What are you doing here?"

No. This wasn't right. This was more than a crime

 _"How could you?"_ she thought, her voice frozen and unable to deliver the message, _"You betrayed us…for_ those _!"_

And that was when something snapped inside of her.

Sheehan watched as her face had morphed between a myriad of emotions: from shock; to confusion; to disbelief; and finally to remorseless, unmitigated rage.

He was one of very, very few to whom she had confided about her past, and it was because of that that when he saw her expression he knew his life was over.

One thing that Akela had learned from dealing with the vigilantes…was not to hesitate and to go for the kill. Sheehan would have breathed a sigh of relief were her draw any slower; as it was, six rounds left her CZ P-01 in less than three seconds, and she executed Sheehan and his two dealers instantly.

They were all armed. She would be able to justify it.

But she dropped the gun on the wet asphalt and sighed. What she did was wrong. She knew that. And as her code of honor as a cop…she had to turn herself in. She reached for her phone and called the station, stating what happened before dialing a familiar number.

 _"Akela…what are you doing up this late?"_ Shane asked.

"There's been a triple homicide," Akela stated, looking at the bloodied, bullet riddled bodies that were currently turning the snow scarlet.

 _"The vigilantes? Zayne?"_

"No," Akela stated, "Me,"

 _"Akela…"_

But she hung up. Looking at the bodies with her cold, ebony gaze. A few minutes passed and she heard the telltale sounds of sirens. She looked up at the approaching squad cars and held up her hands calmly. She saw Shane rushing towards her, but was intercepted by another officer.

Another officer came up and gently put her hands behind her back.

"Officer Akela Hisau, you're going to have to come with us. Just until we figure out who did this,"

"There's no need in hiding it," she told the officer, "I did it. You can even check the ballistics of the bullets. They're from my gun,"

"Akela," Shane started, "What did you _do_ …"

"Whatever's necessary," she said as she was walked to the squadcar.

* * *

Shane was not happy. The ballistics matched Akela's gun. She murdered three men in cold blood…but it didn't really seem like something she would do _willingly_.

 _"Perhaps Officer Sheehan did something to provoke her,"_ came Shen's voice within Shane's skull, _"I agree with you, Shane, I do not think Akela would have done something like that,"_

Shane shook his head, watching the camera feed as they lead Akela to her cell. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose…

 _"…Shane…"_

"What, Shen…"

 _"Look,"_

Shane looked up at the camera, just to see a flicker of movement. It looked like…

The new Eye of Twilight gave a small grin. Seemed like Akela was going to get a second chance.

* * *

Akela sat on the bench, staring at the floor. She'd traded her freedom for three lives. Three lives that could have easily killed more. Was she happy about this arrangement? No. Would she do it any other way? Also no.

"Seems like you're in a bit of trouble," a male voice said.

Akela looked up to see a tall man in a dark suit and a black fedora leaning on the wall just outside the cell door.

"Who are you," Akela demanded, "I think visiting hours are over and you're _certainly_ not a cop,"

"You're right on both accounts," the man said, taking off his fedora and revealing a shock of pale white-blond hair and icy-blue eyes, "I _am_ however, here to see you,"

"What for,"

"Allow me to introduce myself," he told her, "My name is Andrew Summers. I…work…for Riot Games. You know who they are, don't you?"

"That game Shane made me try just once, yes," Akela deadpanned.

"What if…I told you that the League was real? That Valoran was a real place and her Champions were living, breathing people and creatures,"

"I'd say you were crazy and have you committed,"

"Crazy as it might sound, I'm telling you the truth," he said, "And one of those Champions is quite interested in you, Akela Hisau,"

"Am I supposed to be shocked you know my name," Akela deadpanned, "It's been all over the news all night,"

"No…but I do know that you were originally from Laos where you spent four years as an opium field soldier in the mountains between Myanmar and Laos, you escaped to an orphanage where your parents found you and adopted you, taking you to the United States. I know that you never truly understood why the other students were so 'weak'. That you never will be free of your blood-stained past…but you turned that life into something _good_. You became a wonderful police officer. And I know that they only reason you're in here…was because the one you trusted so dearly betrayed you and your comrads,"

"You know a lot about me than you should," Akela hissed, grabbing the bars and glaring at Andrew, "What. Do. You. Want,"

"I'm offering you a chance to get this wiped off your record. To _free_ yourself. Like I said…you caught a Champion's eye. She'd like to extend an offer to you. You'd still get to hone your abilities and the like, but you would be a free woman…and never have to work again if you so chose,"

"…And who might I ask picked me?"

"That would be Akali, the Fist of Shadow," Andrew said, "She liked your spirit I suppose. Do we have a deal? I get you out, and you come with me to meet Akali,"

"I accept," Akela stated, her nearly black gaze turned hard, "Now get me out,"

 **Not exactly sure what's going to happen next. I'll have to find out it seems. Anyways, yes, Shane and Akela were together, but it was kept on the downlow mainly because he _is_ her superior. There _have_ been Vigilantes in the city, two to be exact, but you'll meet them both later on I promise. **

**For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter is here! I want to also say, to all of my readers in the USA, happy Independence Day! Anyways, this one has Akela and Akali getting used to one another...Akela does some things and we meet our two other Vigilantes. I also have a few movie references in here, see if you can spot them!**

Chapter 2

 _"Get up,"_

Akela groaned, opening her eyes to white, sterile walls, an IV drip, a heart monitor with a very odd pattern, and, of course, handcuffs to the rail of her bed.

"What…where am I?" she mumbled.

 _"A hospital, on the second floor,"_ a female voice muttered in her skull, _"Look, there are two officers outside that door. They're going to take you back to prison as soon as they get the 'ok' that you can be moved,"_

Akela painfully sat up, wincing as scars and stitches pulled.

"Who… _what_ …are you?"

 _"Andrew_ just _got you out of prison, do you really not remember?"_

Akela frowned before the memories came flooding back. The snowy alley, Sheehan, Andrew, Akali…being _Chosen_.

"…Akali,"

 _"Yes, that's my name. Yours too now, but let's cut the talking and_ get out of here _,"_

Akela nodded and tried yanking on the handcuffs.

"Any ideas…?"

 _"Just this one,"_ Akali replied, _"Hold our your hand,"_

Akela did so and an elegantly crafted kama materialized in her hand. The former cop gave a grim smile before bringing the kama down on the handcuff, severing the chain with a faint clanking sound.

 _"Nicely done. Now…let's get out of here,"_

"I couldn't agree more," Akela nodded, looking at the window, "That's the only way out other than muscling past two very healthy police officers,"

 _"You forget, my abilities are now yours…and yours are mine,"_ Akali stated, _"They won't be expecting us to go right out that door…and that's_ exactly _what we're going to do,"_

* * *

There was a loud crash in the room the two police officers were guarding. Disturbed, they bolted inside just to see the IV drip hanging precariously out of the window and Officer Hisau _nowhere_ in sight. One of them pulled out a radio and began to talk into it.

"This is Officer Vey," the cop started, "former Officer Hisau has bolted. She's believed to be on foot and probably limping from a two story fall,"

Neither he, nor his partner, noticed Akela sneaking out the front door, silent as a shadow.

* * *

Akela ran, gasping in pain as she held her hand to her side, towards a familiar residence. She pounded on the door hard, nearly hitting Shane Korrigan in the face as he opened it.

"Akela!" he sputtered as she pushed past him into the house, still shivering from the bitter cold, and bolted towards the couch, grabbing a blanket there and wrapping herself in it, "What are you…you're not supposed to be here…"

"I know," she said, her voice muffled by the blanket wrapped around her, "But I don't have anywhere to go,"

Shane's face fell slightly and he sighed.

"Akela, you can't stay here,"

Her black eyes laid on him and Shane gave a slight shudder. She was a Chosen now, no doubt about it. That two-person, one-body stare that all Chosens had proved it. Now that she was Chosen…she _did_ have a place to stay…just not with him.

"What?" Akela whispered, "Shane… _please_ …I have nowhere else to go! You have to help me…please…"

It was his job and duty as a police officer not to harbor a criminal…no matter how close they were with each other. He wrote down an address on a piece of paper and laid it on the table next to the couch.

"I'd like to help you, Akela…really I would. This is killing me that I can't," he told her, "but I can't,"

He locked eyes with her. A mistake really…because the heartbroken, ebony depths nearly crushed his own heart.

"I'd _like_ to help you…" he repeated, tapping the paper and sliding it towards her, "But I _can't_ ,"

Akela picked up the paper numbly, staring at the now blurry numbers and letters through tear-filled eyes. Shane brushed a hand against her cheek, but Akela didn't respond. She just sat there for a moment before silently getting up, still wrapped in her blanket, and walking out of the house.

 _"…You're hurting,"_ Shen pointed out as the door shut.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Shane growled.

* * *

Akela looked up at the large house before her. Victorian era, three stories…why would Shane send her here…

She shook her head and made her way to the door, her bare feet frozen and bleeding from her flight. Akela knocked on the door weakly, still in shock from Shane's refusal to help. She could hear footsteps rushing towards the door and the painted wood was flung open, revealing a tall woman with red-blonde hair and storm-blue eyes.

"Akela! Come in, please before you freeze to death!" the woman gasped, picking up Akela with _no_ problem whatsoever and dashing into the house.

She sat Akela before a fireplace that was already burning with a warm blaze before dashing off again, coming back with more blankets and what looked to be a mug of hot chocolate or coffee.

"You poor thing…" the woman murmured, wrapping Akela up, "Andrew told me you were coming…but I wasn't expecting this _soon_ …"

"An…you know Andrew?" Akela blinked as warmth started seeping through her again, though it refrained from doing anything to her broken heart.

"I should, I'm the First Chosen," the woman snorted, "My name is Cira. Cira Noble…I'm Leona's Chosen. You're Akela Hisau, Akali's Chosen,"

"…Shane sent me here,"

"Doesn't surprise me," Cira shrugged, "This is a safe-haven for Chosens. All are welcome here…and are welcome to stay here as long as they like. Despite the old saying...I don't think company starts to stink after three days. This house is too big for just the three of us, so we made it into a haven,"

"Three…"

"Myself, my boyfriend and one of my friends," Cira told her, "We're the Chosens of Mount Targon's three Champions. I told you I'm Leona's. My boyfriend Arthur, who is probably in the basement agoge training, is Pantheon and Mir, who is at work, is Diana,"

Cira put a hand on Akela's shoulder.

"Come," she started, "I'll get you to your room,"

"Why would he bring me here…" she muttered as she was gently, yet firmly, lifted up by Cira and helped up the stairs to a room.

"Because he knew you were Chosen," Cira said, no…the eyes were different, a warm amber color…that was Leona talking, "And he knew you would be safe here,"

Leona gently sat the poor woman down on the bed.

"Get some rest. When you wake tomorrow, there will be food, I promise," the Solari smiled gently, "Good night, Akela,"

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Akela Hisau, you're going to eat!" Cira growled.

Akela turned a dead, black glare at her.

"It's been three days," Cira huffed, setting a plate of warm cinnamon rolls in front of the new Chosen, "You have to eat _something_ ,"

"I'm not hungry," Akela muttered, turning to look at the fresh snow outside.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not!" Cira snapped, "you're going to eat something!"

Akela heard Cira's boyfriend's chuckle.

"Akela, I'd do as she asks…" he warned.

Akela said nothing. She just continued to look out the window, still broken over what happened.

"If you don't eat them _willingly_ …" Cira finally snarled, a metallic note entering her voice, "I will take these cinnamon rolls, put them in the blender, get a feeding tube and _force them down your throat,"_

"I thought Leona was a pacifist…" Akela huffed.

 _"She is…normally,"_ Akali admitted, _"But there is a limit to her patience. You're trying it. Cira's a bit hotter tempered than Leona is. I'm surprised it took you this long to work her up to that point. Leona must be tempering Cira's temper,"_

Akela looked up at Cira before grabbing one of the rolls and biting into it before putting it on the plate.

"There," came the dead reply, "I ate,"

"All of it…" Cira growled.

Suddenly Akela's vision blurred and tunneled, her eyes lightened slightly and Akali gave a wry grin as she took control of the body.

"I suppose I'm going to have to do this aren't I?" she muttered, "I'd rather not have the Support angry, Akela…Leona's one of those that is all nice and sweet…until you push one too many buttons,"

And with that, Akali finished the roll.

* * *

Weeks wore on and Mir appeared back in the house, not for the first time, but Akela rarely saw her. As night fell, Akela decided she wanted to go out. She longed to go outside, to be _useful_ again.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" a cool female voice asked.

Akela turned around to see Mir leaning against the staircase, a faint silver mark shimmering on her forehead.

"Out," Akela stated.

"You're still recovering," Mir stated, "Believe me, I know we Chosens heal _insanely_ fast…but still, you need a month or so to get the scars to stop pulling…at least, depending on what _happened_ to you. I think Cira took the longest to heal…not just because she's a Project Chosen, but because she was injured _really_ badly. I just got stabbed, so it took me about a month and a half or so. As far as I know…you just got arrested and Andrew busted you out,"

"So?"

"So, if Cira found out that you went outside while you were still healing, she'd have my _head_ ," Mir deadpanned, "And believe me, Cira _will_ find out. If anything happened to you…well…there's a reason why we've got Death on our side,"

Akela thought for a moment.

"Kindred,"

"She was the second Chosen. She likes Cira and Cira kinda has her keep tabs on everyone. Near death situation? Here comes the angry First Chosen to kick the rear of whoever is _daring_ to hurt her 'family' to next Tuesday,"

Mir gave a sigh and stuck her hands in her hoodie, shaking her head.

"Look, I can't _stop_ you. Heh, you'd probably put me on the ground before I could even _move_ considering that you're a former cop," Mir explained, "Just…be careful. Know your limits and _listen_ to Akali, she knows what she's doing,"

Akela frowned, but Mir was gone in a flicker of silver light. The former officer gave a sigh and continued out on her way. She'd taken to sneaking out not long ago. At first, it was just a nightly walk, then, after a few run-ins with some thugs beating up a kid, her old instincts kicked in and she turned to stopping said criminals. Sometimes before they even started something.

"Figures," Akela muttered as she kept to the shadows, "I became the one thing I was trying to get rid of,"

 _"A vigilante,"_ Akali finished, _"You are just keeping the balance, Akela. What was that saying…you need to break a few eggs to…"_

"Make an omelet," Akela chuckled mirthlessly, "And you're right,"

She climbed up to a rooftop and looked over the city. There wasn't much crime where Cira lived…it was almost like there was an aura around the Targon Chosens' home that discouraged that. So in order to find something to do, Akela had to wander farther into the city, more than likely towards the slums.

After about an hour of searching for something to do, Akela found a mugger who she knew had preyed upon young women. He looked like he'd found another mark, watching her as she walked hurriedly through the dim streets. He took a step towards the girl, but never made it to a second one before Akela was on him.

The world burst into glittering smoke, stinging his eyes. He fumbled with bringing out his knife, but something even sharper pressed against his throat, drawing beads of crimson from a shallow cut.

"Move and die," Akela growled.

"Go to he-ACK!" the man yelped as Akela pinned him against the wall, Akali's kamas slicing lightly into his skin.

Akela opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice behind her.

"I dunno…seems pretty ironic to me,"

She whirled around to face two figures, one female, one male. Both dressed in dark clothing and faces covered. The male grinned, showing pearly white teeth as he turned to his companion.

"The cop decides she wants to play Vigilante," he chuckled, "I thought that was _our_ job,"

The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Couldn't you contain your conversation until _after_ the criminal taken care of…" she grumbled.

"Nah, what fun is that?" the man asked, "C'mon now…you're enjoying this,"

 _"We need to get out of here,"_ Akali told Akela, _"These Vigilantes are a bit too close…and something is wrong. I feel like we're being watched,"_

"Watched…by _who_?" Akela muttered.

"What're you talking about," the man asked suddenly, "Who's watchin'?"

 _"Get_ out _of there…"_ Akali warned.

Akela grabbed another smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, creating another Twilight Shroud that she used to escape, dashing to the female Vigilante and knocking her flat before shooting up the fire escape.

"Viv!" the man coughed as the smoke cleared, "You ok?"

"I'm…fine," the female, Viv, growled, struggling to sit up.

Akela watched and with a jolt of recognition realized who the woman was. She was the former Delta Force member at Mr. Denike's studio. Akela internally beat herself…she should have recognized the lack of legs or even the clipped, proper way Vivian spoke…complete with the alliteration quirk.

She watched as her 'victim' ran off and the male Vigilante took off the ski mask he was using to cover his face. Her eyes narrowed and she smacked a palm to her forehead. Of course…Mr. Demetrius Denike wouldn't leave his 'star student' to go on Vigilante runs by herself.

Akela huffed, getting to her feet and starting off…when a loud crack caught her attention. Her eyesight shifted, blurring as Akali wrenched control and elegantly dodged out of the way.

"I told you to get out of here…" the Fist of Shadow growled, whirling her kamas around as she scanned the area, "They must have saw me…"

 _"Who?"_ Akela demanded.

"There's a group that is hunting down Chosens. That's why Cira didn't want you going out on your own. Remember how insistant she was that no Chosen goes out alone? _These_ people are the reason why,"

 _"…You're just_ now _telling me this?"_

"Wasn't relevant before," Akali muttered as another crack went off.

She whirled the kamas again and there was a soft _plink_ on the rooftop where the kamas had sheared the bullets in two.

"We need to leave," Akali stated, "But I don't know how to…since they seem to have surrounded us,"

 _"How do you know?"_

"They like to do that with assassins," Akali deadpanned, "Zed said they did the same to him, Katarina, Talon and Yasuo said much the same. It prevents us from slipping into the shadows,"

 _"Then what do you expect us to do?"_ Akela asked.

"Fight," Akali shrugged, "Chosens are actually very difficult to kill. You're stronger and faster than any human…despite the fact you host a human Champion. It'll take a few shots and it _will_ hurt…but they'll be hard pressed to kill you,"

 _"Then what are we waiting for?"_ Akela growled.

"…I knew I liked you," Akali chuckled before dashing towards the first enemy.

* * *

It was nearly dawn by the time Akali got back to the safe haven. She was cut, bruised, exhausted and limping badly…but she was alive. She'd just put a foot on the stairs when…

"Where. _Have_. You. _Been_ ," came a sun-warm voice from behind her as a heavy hand lay on her shoulder.

Akela's vision cleared slightly as Akali gave back control.

 _"And this is where I let you take control,"_

"…Thanks," Akela grumbled as she was turned around to face Cira.

Something was off though...instead of both of her eyes being Leona's gold or Cira's blue-grey…one was gold and one was blue.

 _"One of those rare moments where a Chosen and Champion are in perfect sync,"_ Akali explained.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Cira demanded, looking over the wounded ex-cop, before dragging her to the kitchen where the first aid kit was, "Come with me…I swear you ninjas are going to give me a heart attack! First Shane, then Zayne, now _you_ ,"

"…Shane and Zayne?" Akela blinked as Cira started patching her up, "As in…"

"It's exactly what you think. Shane Korrigan and Zayne Umbero are Chosens," Cira nodded, "That's why Shane sent you to me. He knew he could trust me because he's a Chosen himself. He's Shen's Chosen, Akela. Zayne is Zed's,"

"He didn't tell me…"

"You were hurt and he didn't want to hurt you more," Cira told her, finishing, "He's been calling me every day just to see how you are. He's worried about you, but he's afraid that by talking to you himself, he'll hurt you more. Which personally, I think is _stupid_. But what do I know…I'm just a su-"

She cut off, grunting in pain as she held a hand to her chest. Akela frowned, reaching a hand to Cira, who waved her off as her tanned skin started to be covered in silver and white armor while her hair started turning white.

"I'm just being summoned," Cira explained, "Odd…you should…"

She no sooner spoke when Akela hissed in slight discomfort, a pulling feeling entering her chest. She looked down, watching as her torn and bloodied clothes began to turn into smooth emerald material.

"See you on the Rift," Cira smiled gently before bursting into brilliant gold particles of sunlight.

 _"I knew this would happen soon,"_ Akali told her, _"Are you ready?"_

"I'm ready," Akela nodded as her world shattered into emerald sparks.

* * *

Cira smiled as she saw Akela and Shane making up after the match. The two Kinkou Chosens walked off and the Solari gave a chuckle as she saw their hands intertwine.

The First Chosen walked a ways away, the sunlight glinting off her scarlet locks as she sat down in a chair facing the gardens.

"I'm glad those two made up," Cira said.

 _"You and me both,"_ Leona agreed, _"It would have been a shame if something would have happened to come between them,"_

Cira had just closed her eyes when a hand laid itself on her shoulder, startling her awake.

"Andrew…" she grumbled, cracking open an eye and glaring at the Summoner, "Really?"

"At least I didn't sneak up behind you," he told her.

"…Alright, I'll give you that," she huffed, "So…who is it this time?"

"One of the newer Champions actually," Andrew said, holding up a file and handing it to Cira, who pulled out a picture and looked at the woman in it, "Her name is Vivian Vauclain, former Delta Force. Though by her Champion name…you'd know her as Camille,"

 **Demetrius is the other Vigilante...he's actually a future Chosen (say hello to Jax). Next up is Camille...who happens to be the first of a team of Army Chosens (the others include Graves, Kalista, Hecarim and Nami).**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
